


Спящая Красавица

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [26]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017





	Спящая Красавица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173209) by ifeelbetter. 



Наташа только-только вернулась с миссии, когда её вызвали на медицинский этаж Башни. Она даже не успела избавиться от брызг крови за правым ухом, которые были там с самого Хабаровска и, видимо, останутся ещё на некоторое время, потому что кое-кто попал под действие какого-то заклинания.

— Что он сделал на этот раз? — спросила она, добавив в голос побольше раздражённого равнодушия, потому что это показалось уместным.

Тони явно собирался что-то сказать, но Брюс закрыл ему рот ладонью.

— Его нокаутировали заклинанием, — сказал он.

Наташа достала из изножья кровати записи Клинта (потому что в медицинских картах Мстителей был специальный раздел для магических травм) и быстро просмотрела.

— Спящая красавица? — спросила она, и Брюс и Тони одновременно кивнули.

— Вот почему нам нужна была ты, — виновато сказал Тони. — Я имею в виду, у тебя на обуви явно часть чьих-то внутренностей, так что это явно неудачное время, но нам просто надо... нам надо, чтобы ты... — он неловко махнул в сторону Клинта, явно подразумевая «весь этот беспорядок, ну ты понимаешь», — сделала кое-что.

— Кое-что, — повторила она после минуты молчания.

— Поцеловала его, — услужливо подсказал Тони, потому что у него напрочь отсутствовало чувство самосохранения. 

— Это очень серьёзное предположение, Старк.

Тони наморщил лоб. Даже Брюс казался запутавшимся.

— Но ты... с... — он опять неловко помахал, — конечно, нам нужна ты...

— Абсолютно точно нет. Но, к счастью для вас, я знаю, кто подойдёт по всем пунктам.

Она достала телефон и быстро набрала номер.

***

Сорок пять минут спустя к Башне подъехало такси, и Наташа провела его пассажиров к комнате Клинта. Перед дверью приглушенными голосами, как будто громкие звуки могли случайно нарушить сон Клинта, ругались Тони и Брюс.

— Бартон предпочитает помладше? — начал Тони, но Наташа толкнула ему локтём под рёбра, и он заткнулся.

— Нет.

Кейт открыла дверь и запустила в комнату одноглазого, как будто побывавшего в самом аду пса.

— Это антисанита... — попытался протестовать Тони, но дверь захлопнулась у него перед лицом.

Кейт постучала пальцами по груди Клинта.

— Лаки.

Оживлённо виляя хвостом, пёс ловко вскочил на кровать Клинта и улёгся ему на грудь.

Он смотрел на Клинта, ожидая от него знака или команды. Когда ничего не произошло, он медленно ткнулся Клинту в лицо носом и обожающе облизал.

Глаза Клинта распахнулись.

— О-ой, пёс, — сказал он.


End file.
